Destiny Islands
Destiny Islands, named Destiny Island in Kingdom Hearts II, is a world from the ''Kingdom Hearts'' series. It is the home world of Sora, Riku, and Kairi (although Kairi is originally from Radiant Garden), three of the series's main characters. The world seems to be led by an unnamed mayor, who is mentioned as Kairi's foster parent. The Destiny Islands are playable only in Kingdom Hearts during the prologue. However, the remains of the Destiny Islands reappear at the End of the World. A memory-based version of the world appears in Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories and Kingdom Hearts Re:Chain of Memories. In Kingdom Hearts II, Kingdom Hearts II Final Mix, Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days, Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep, and Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep Final Mix, the world is not playable and only appears in cutscenes. In Kingdom Hearts coded and Kingdom Hearts Re:coded, a data version of the world appears as the second playable world. The main function of this world in the original Kingdom Hearts is to serve as an extended tutorial where one could get the hang of battle mechanics against opponents without being incapacitated, gain experience, and receive items for future battles. Locations The main island is where the residents live and go to school; Kairi and Selphie are known to go to the same school. The main island also has a small beach and dock. There appears to be a fairly large town in the background, with a long clay path leading to the beach. Sora's House can briefly be seen before Sora encounters the Darkside. However, the only portion of the house which can be seen is Sora's bedroom during the storm. The smaller island, where Sora, Riku, Kairi, Selphie, Tidus, and Wakka play, is where all of the playable scenes take place. It is reached by canoe from the main island. The Seashore area is naturally covered in yellow sandy beaches, exotic trees and shrubbery, and wooden constructions. There is a Seaside Shack and a somewhat treehouse built into a large tree. The Seaside Shack contains the island's only Save Point. A miniature island is settled next to the island and can be reached by crossing a bridge (which can be accessed by using the stairs in the Seaside Shack mentioned above or alternatively, by swimming towards a ladder on the opposite side of the island, and then climbing it). Sora can also have duels with Wakka, Selphie and Tidus nearby in the first game. Sora and Riku often practice their sword fights at the place where the friends can watch the sunset—past the Bridge, on the miniature island. On that island is a crooked palm tree that grows Paopu Fruits. Local myth dictates that the two people who share one will have their destinies intertwined. The Cove at the back of the island has an obstacle course which Sora and Riku use during their competitive challenges. The Secret Place is a cave hidden behind the island's waterfall, where the children visited during their childhood. Sora and Riku first discovered it when they were young children. There is a door in the cave which is actually the Keyhole of the world. The cave's walls are covered in chalk drawings, some hinting at the earlier encounters of the children. Among them is a drawing of Sora and Kairi sharing a Paopu Fruit. Riku enters here near the beginning of the game and opens the door, unleashing the Heartless onto the islands. Whether he did so knowingly and willingly is unknown, though it is likely that the words of Xehanort influenced him to do so. Story ''Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep At the beginning of ''Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep, a young Xehanort stares at the sunset and states that the world is too small. Many years later, he returns as an elderly Keyblade Master, intending to leave his seemingly dying, comatose apprentice, Ventus, at the islands for his final days. However, when Ventus's broken heart connects with that of the newborn Sora, he is revived, and summons his Keyblade. Seeing further use in the boy, Master Xehanort immediately takes him to Master Eraqus at the Land of Departure. Four years later, the islands are visited by four more Keyblade wielders, Terra being the first. There, he watches a young Sora and Riku racing and sitting at the Paopu Tree. After asking Riku why he wants to leave the islands, Riku explains that a man—Master Xehanort—once left the islands to visit other worlds, and that he wants to do the same. Terra sees a vision of Master Xehanort as a young man, then sees what Riku will become, which convinces him to choose Riku as his successor, so, that one day, he may wield the Keyblade. Aqua later arrives on the island. After recognizing that the friendship between Sora and Riku is identical to the bond between Ventus and Terra, she decides to choose Sora as her successor, but when she discovers that Terra has already chosen Riku, she changes her mind because she does not want the boys to walk down the same path as she and her friends. Instead, she asks Sora to save Riku if he were to ever fall into darkness. Ventus is the last to appear on the island, where he encounters Vanitas, and experiences a flashback that reveals the truth about his past, but never encounters Sora or Riku. On a night after Master Xehanort and Vanitas are defeated, and their plans seemingly thwarted, Sora and Riku watch the stars on a beach facing the Small Island. As they prepare to depart home, Sora suddenly feels Ventus' sadness touching his heart. Riku advises him to try and reach out to that sad heart, and as Sora connects to Ventus's heart he enters his first Dive to the Heart. He joins his heart with Ventus's, hoping to make it happy again, then tells Riku that he was right, as they go back to watching the stars. ''Kingdom Hearts In a prophetic dream, Sora is swallowed by the tide while trying to save Riku, and is transported to another world. When Sora awakens from his Dive to the Heart, he meets with his friends Kairi and Riku. The three plan on building a raft and to set sail across the sea to find other worlds away from the island. Destiny Islands is a small world, which often leads to the boredom of its inhabitants, especially Riku, who desires to leave the islands and see the other worlds out there. Tidus once said that once you sail a certain distance from the islands, you simply can't go any further, but the other islanders believe he merely turned back and made up the story. While gathering materials for the journey, Sora climbs into the Secret Place - a tiny cave on the island where the children scratch drawings onto rocks - and met a figure in a strange cloak who told him cryptic messages about the time to come. Sora's confusion lasts long into the night. Resting up in his bedroom, he sees a dangerous storm approaching, and hurries off the island to save the raft. Upon arriving on the second island, Sora discovers his friends came too, but only finds Riku, who confuses him further by telling him to accept the darkness, after which, Riku disappears. He then finds an apparently-ill Kairi in the Secret Place. The two disappear in the growing darkness, but Sora returns as the Islands slowly crumble into darkness with the Keyblade in hand. He fights with the Darkside boss, but fails to save his home and is whisked away on his journey to Traverse Town. As his first journey ends, Sora and Kairi meet up on the shores of the reforming islands. Sora, knowing that his job is not finished, and that he must still save Riku and King Mickey from the Realm of Darkness, leaves Kairi in the safety of her hometown and promises to return to her as soon as Riku and King Mickey are found. During the credits, Tidus, Selphie, and Wakka are seen running on the beach in a similar way to Riku, Sora and Kairi at the beginning of the game. Kairi is standing on the beach, looking toward the ocean. Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories After the Riku Replica is defeated on the 11th floor of Castle Oblivion, Sora drops his Wayfinder charm, which is revealed to be the World Card for Destiny Islands. Sora rushes to use it in order to get to Naminé, but when Goofy and Donald urge him to be cautious, he angrily rebukes them, and goes through the memory world alone. Naminé manipulates his memories to make Sora believe she also lived on the Destiny Islands, and Sora is urged by his memories to rescue her. However, after he defeats a memory Darkside, Naminé appears and reveals the truth about Kairi, herself, and what she has been doing to Sora. After Riku defeats Lexaeus, Zexion appears with a world card and entices Riku to enter his own version of Destiny Islands. Unlike Sora, Riku finds no one on the islands, except a memory of his Darkside, the one who devoured the islands. After defeating the monster, he sees "Sora", who is in actually Zexion in disguise. "Sora" accuses him of being a monster of darkness, and attacks him with light. In the light, Riku considers giving up, but Naminé (disguised as Kairi) speaks to his heart and urges him to use both his light ''and his darkness, which are invincible together. Riku sees through Zexion's disguise and attacks, forcing Zexion to flee. ''Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days The world itself has barely any appearances in the game, but is mentioned roughly the same amount of times by Roxas and Xion. When Roxas fell into a coma for 21 days, Xion had been to this world on day 1 of it, where she picked up a seashell to put on Roxas's pillow. When ''Xion falls into a coma, Roxas does the exact same thing; he picks up seashells for her at "the beach". After Xion fled the Organization, she went to Destiny Island, where she fell into a terrible nightmare of being Roxas, searching for her; the dream saw her observing Zexion scolding Riku in Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories. As they talked, she changed back from Roxas until falling over in pain from feeling the memories and turned into Riku. When they finished talking, she had changed into Sora. Riku had also returned home a few times, but this time, he was watching over Xion as she dreamt; Roxas had also been to the island, but as it is Sora's home, he felt like he was having a dream instead of actually being on a mission. Xion had a dream of sitting on the Paopu tree with Axel and Roxas, wondering what she should do after finding out what she truly is. She awakens and learns from Riku that she is a puppet that accidentally trapped Sora's memories of Kairi within herself, making him unable to wake up. ''Kingdom Hearts II During Sora's sleep, the residents of the Islands forget all about Sora, due to Naminé breaking the chains of his memories. Kairi, however, being so close to Sora, still retains vague memories of the boy, and begins to remember before anyone else. She sends a message in a bottle across the sea, hoping to find Sora. In an attempt to draw Sora, and with him, Roxas, back to Organization XIII, Axel goes to the Islands to kidnap Kairi. She refuses to go with him, and flees with Pluto into a portal to Twilight Town. Finally, after Xemnas is defeated, all the characters meet up on the Islands for one last time. King Mickey, Jiminy, Donald, Pluto, and Goofy return to Disney Castle, and leave the others on Destiny Islands. But, in an extra video after the credits, it is seen that Mickey has sent a letter in bottle back to the islands for Sora, Riku, and Kairi. Kingdom Hearts coded After King Mickey and Jiminy discover a message in Jiminy's Journal, they create a data version of Sora. After Data-Sora exits his Awakening, he finds out that the island is covered with Bug Blox Corruption which Data-Sora must delete. Afterwards, he encounters Jiminy's Journal wearing the Black Cloak. He then finds the Data Keyhole behind the waterfall of Destiny Islands. After he opens it he fights Darkside, the island's source of Bug Block corruption. Then the data island is destroyed, just as it was in the first game. The scene then shifts to Disney Castle where a cutscene is played. It shows Ansem, Seeker of Darkness appearing and opening the Corridor of Darkness for Riku to step in. The real Destiny Islands appear in the game's epilogue, where Mickey sends Sora the bottled letter (the same one from ''Kingdom Hearts II), which Sora reads with Riku and Kairi. ''Blank Points While Sora is leaning on the bent palm tree, Riku approaches him and asks him if he had decided, about what is unclear. Sora replies to Riku that he had. When Kairi approaches the two, Sora tells her that he has another long journey to make, one that might be even more difficult than all of the others they have had. Kairi then gives Sora her Wayfinder charm and says to him ''See you soon. ''Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance Destiny Islands is the starting point of the game, where the Mark of Mastery exam begins for Sora and Riku. While taking off with their raft, a storm comes and Ursula appears in front of them, calling for a battle of vengeance. The boys defeat her together, and the storm throws them all overboard. While down under, a Keyhole appears and their Keyblades unlock it, and are then taken to other worlds. Near the end of the game, the island appears in Sora's flashback of Young Xehanort being visited by his future self, and later in Sora's dream world where Riku is confronted by Roxas, Ventus, Xion and Ansem the Wise. Characters |} Enemies Heartless File:Shadow (KHII).png|Shadow File:Barrel Spider.png|Barrel Spider File:Darkball.png|Darkball File:CreeperPlant-Artwork.png|Creeper Plant File:Crescendo-khii.jpg|Crescendo File:TornadoStep.jpg|Tornado Step File:BlockBug.png|Blox Bug File:PrizeBug.png|Prize Bug File:Darkside.png|Darkside Nobodies File:Zexion Days.png|'Zexion' File:Zexion_Absent_Silhouette.png|'Zexion's Absent Silhouette' Somebodies File:RikuKHCGI.png|'Riku' File:Tidus2.png|'Tidus' File:Selphie2.jpg|'Selphie' File:Wakka2.png|'Wakka' File:UrsulaKH3D.png|'Ursula' Treasure list ''Kingdom Hearts Trivia *Inside the Secret Place in Kingdom Hearts, there are sketches of Donald, Goofy, and a crossed out chocobo on the right side. On the left there are sketches of a dragon, Disney Castle, and a world that has a crown on the top on one of the lower rocks. Even the four suits of cards and what seem to be Bit Snipers can be seen. *The orientation between the Main Island and the Small Island is somewhat ambiguous. Although both Kingdom Hearts and Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days depicts the Small Island's miniature islet (accessible from the Small Island by bridge) as facing the open ocean and the setting sun, the scene in which Kairi stands on the beach of the Main Island in Kingdom Hearts II depicts the Small Island in the opposite position, with the miniature islet facing the Main Island and the Cove facing the setting sun. However, if this was its correct orientation, the Main Island would have been visible from the islet's Paopu tree, and previous games show the view from said tree as simply endless ocean and an unobstructed view of the setting sun. *There are several Hidden Mickey insignias in the Kingdom Hearts version of Destiny Islands. Easy-to-spot insignias include one on the ground in the Cove, and a patch of purple in the trees. *If you rearrange the letters of "Destiny Island" you get "It's Disney Land". *Both words of "Destiny Islands" are seven letters long which is the number of Princess of Heart. Kairi, a later residence of the islands, is one of the Princesses. *In Sora's room there is a model of the airship from Final Fantasy hanging from the ceiling with two dolls in it. *Although this world was addressed as Destiny Islands, it was mostly referred to "island" or "islands" by the characters, until Yen Sid addressed its name in Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance. Gallery File:Cave pictures.png|All of the drawings appearing on the walls of the Secret Place. File:DestinyIslandsBirthBySleepWorld.png|Destiny Islands as it appears in Kingdom Hearts Birth By Sleep in the Lanes Between. File:Destiny Islands- Secret Place (Art) KHI.png|The Secret Place. File:84 Destiny Islands.png|A Level 1 Destiny Islands card in Kingdom Hearts Trading Card Game. Category:Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance worlds